Chapter 21: Speed Kills
(The final part of the movie begins as we are again shown a birds-eye view of Denver. The male warrior commentators are voice-overs as we are now at the Ninja Warrior course outside the Colorado State Capitol. The crowd fans are cheering as Bronte McKeown is ready to take on Goldfist and the course ahead.) * Dyasa: (voiceover) Welcome to the finale of Raven: Mission Impossible 3 - High Stakes in 2012. And what a moment! This crowd's on their feet for Bronte, who will have a chance to become a huge hero for the USA right now. * Jake Murray: Let's go, Bronte! * Napat: (voiceover) And there's Jake Murray. He was supposed to be running right now in his home town on this course, but he gave up his spot to Bronte. She finished the London course 3 years ago and now, she has a chance to cause an Internet blow-up for the world and make herself very famous. * Varna: (voiceover) Dyasa, I'm excited! This is going to be big. * Ersca: (voiceover) Bronte hasn't been in a relay before, so if her team can complete this course in less than 9 minutes, they win. (The countdown effect begins. Bronte leaps across the Quintuple Steps.) * Warka: (voiceover) Well, Bronte just helped someone in the train crash and she's flying across the Quintuple Steps and going right into the Hang Glider. (Bronte rides the glider down, grabs the tube and makes it to safety, but Goldfist is now hot on her trail.) * Ghada: (voiceover) Now, remember, Bronte's a rookie. She doesn't have a lot of experience. She needs to pace herself in this relay. (Bronte runs across the Broken Pipes to safety and tags Jeri D'Aurelio.) * Varna: (voiceover) Now, the treacherous Giant Cubes. (Goldfist reaches the Broken Pipes, but by going too fast on the first log, he overshoots the middle and falls off and grabs the second log with his hands as he splashes into the gunge.) * Jake Murray: Oh! * Roska: (voiceover) Ooh! * Warka: (voiceover) No! * Dyasa, Warka, Roska and Dialed: (together, voiceover) SPEED KILLS! (Goldfist is in disbelief as he has suffered a third defeat in a row.) * Roska: (voiceover) Goldfist decided to go all out and it cost him. His run is over after less than 20 seconds. (The M:I-3 logo speeds by from the left to the right before it shows a replay from the ground view and then from Bronte's view.) * Dialed: (voiceover) He was going so fast that he was out of control. That left foot sent the log spinning under him and there was no way he could make the adjustment to hit the second log. He just missed it altogether. (The logo does the same thing in the opposite direction and it shows D'Aurelio already on the Walking Bar. Agent J cuffs Goldfist.) * Agent J: Speed kills sometimes. It's just one bad step and it's over. It's all it takes. Category:Scenes Category:Action Scenes Category:Raven: Mission Impossible 3 - High Stakes Category:Shocking Moments Category:"Speed Kills!"